Sabrina: Friends Forever Credits
Opening Credits * "Sabrina: Friends Forever" * Written by: Pamela Pettler, Carter Crocker * Based on characters appearing in Archie Comics: Michael I. Silberklett, Cairman, Richard H. Goldwater, President * Producer: Charles W. Grimes * Executive Producers: Michael I. Silberkleit, Richard H. Goldwater, Andy Heyward, Michael Maliani * Director: Scott Heming Ending Credits * Executive in Charge of Story and Developemnt: Eric Lewald * Story Editor: Eric Lewald * Executive in Charge of Production: Stacey Gallishaw * Production Supervisor: Shannon Nettleton * Coordinating Producer: Christy Buskirk * Associate Producers: Jennifer Cheng, Patty Jausoro, Kyle Jolly * Production Coordinators: Tanya Calderon, Brenda Goggins, Dick Grunert, Kyle Jolly, Sarah Jane King, Sam Kuhlmann, Neal Morgan, Sean Reed, Tim Wolkiewicz * Production Assistants: Mona Lindsey, Jared Mroz * Voice Directors: Marsha Goodman, Paul Quinn * Talent Coordinator: Deborah Matlovsky * Talent Assistant: Kerry Stewart Lackner * Recording Engineer: Chris McLaren - Koko Productions * Starring: Brit McKillip as Sabrina * Also Staring in Alphabetical Order: ** Jay Brazeau - Uncle Ustace ** Tina Bush - Zelda ** Alexandra Carter - Nicole ** Garry Chalk - Warlock ** Marilyn Gann - Miss Hag ** Louis Chirillo - Salem ** Andrew Kavadas - Flat Ears ** Carly McKillip - Portia ** Vanessa Morley - Bree ** Jane Mortifee - Enchantra ** Tertyl Rothery - Miss Fetid ** Moneca Stori - Hilda ** Samuel Vincent - Craven ** Dale WIlson - Mr. Rancid ** Colin Murdock - Hockey Player ** Alistair Abell - Hockey Player ** Brent Miller - Hockey Player * Original Concept Designs: Sung Hwan (Steven) Choi * Original Color: Noel Aragon, Jessica Laien Proctor * Pre-Production Design by: Milimetros * Storyboard Slugging: Russ Mooney, Ken Kessel, Brian Ray, Vince Davis, Dale Case, Barbara Dourmashkin, Soonjin Mooney, Herb Moore, Mike Lyman, Karl Fischer, Tom McLaughlin * Exposure Sheet Timing: Gary Scott, Jean Paynter, Mike Grimshaw, Shelley McIntosh, Mario Cabrera, Sheranne Johnson, Ernie Schmidt, Mike Stribling, Isao Nago, Bill Wolf, Neal Warner, Natalie Holt, Aaron Crippen, Paul Strickland, Kunio Shimamura, Dan Thompson, Bill Ewing, Kent Butterworth * Lip Assignment: Catherine Luker, Jeffrey Peterson * Creative Consultant: Phil Harnage * Script Coordinators: Kerry Glvoer, Anita Lish, Cat Sides * Technical Coordinators: Joseph Clunis, Mando Minchaca * Executive in Charge of Music: Karyn Ulman * Music Supervisor: Barry Kolsky * Music by: Andrew Keresztes * © 2002 DIC Music, LLC * Technical Music Coordinator: Gil Perez * Music Assistant: Lynda Fechino * Director of Post Production; Shannon Nettleton * Post Production Supervisor: Emily Montaniel * Post Production Coordinators: Mona Lindsey, Scott Nuno * Video Post Production Services: Hyper Image LLC * Post Production Director (Hyper Image): Rob Smiley * Picture Editor: Joshua Harman * Digital Effects Artist: Dean Jackson * Assistant Editor: Lukas Szabo * Post Production Assistant: Adam Hall * Post Production Producer (Hyper Image): Rhonda Smiley * Audio Director: Judy Reilly * Post Production Sound Services: Advantage Audio, Inc * Sound Designer: Paca Thoams * Dialogue Editor: Robbi Smith * Music Editor: Marc S. Perlman * Foley Artist: Phyllis Ginter * Foley Mixer: Marilyn Graf * Digital Audio Transfer: J. Lampinen * Re-recording Mixers: Ray Leonard, Michael Beiriger * Bench Warmers: Robby London, Jeffrey Wernick * Animation Produced by: Hong Ying Universe Company, Ltd. * Auteur: Louis Gassin * In Association with Archie Entertainment - Visit Sabrina online at archiecomics.com * The Sabrina character was originally conceived by George Gladir and drawn by Dan De Carlo for Archie Comics * © 2002 DIC Entertainment Corproation; Sabrina property © & TM of Archvie Comics Publications Inc. - Used under license Category:Movie credits Category:DIC Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:Nickelodeon